


Lock and Key

by conagito



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gay Sex, Gore, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Knives, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Break, Monsters, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, PWP, Pain, Personification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sadism, Self-Mutilation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voice Kink, Vomiting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conagito/pseuds/conagito
Summary: There are two impostors among us. Unless there aren’t.(Some stories related. Tags added as needed.)
Relationships: Blue/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Lime/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Lime/Purple - Death Row

When the lights went out, Lime thought it would be a breeze walking from reactor to electrical to switch them back on as quickly as possible. That’s what he thought.

However, there was a sharp object pressed to the back of his suit, guiding him down to the far end of the lower engine instead.

“I fuckin’ knew it was you,” Lime hissed, “Purple.”

Purple chuckled and spun Lime around to face him once they had snuck back all the way to the corner of the room. “Even if the lights turn back on, no one will see you,” he spoke, amused, “so you’d better play your cards right.” The sharp end of the knife pressed lightly against Lime’s neck, an unfriendly reminder of his impending demise.

“What do you want?” Lime spat.

“Is that how you treat your friends?” Purple clicked his tongue and smirked, tapping the blade a few times against Lime’s pale skin; he twisted the end against the crook of his neck where his collarbone sat and Lime inhaled sharply. “I’m disappointed, Lime.”

“Get on with it.”

“Let me have my fun, now.” Purple tugged at the bright fabric of Lime’s suit and gashed through it until it fell off onto the floor in a pile of uselessness. Grinning, he shoved Lime back against the wall and amusedly watched the other’s face shift with confusion and discomfort. “It would be such a waste to just kill you,” he whispered, leaning closer to Lime’s ear. “I want to take you and watch you scream and cry before making my getaway, you know.”

In an instant, Lime’s eyes flew open at the pain in his shoulder, but his scream became muffled by a pair of lips crashing down on his own. He took another moment to shakily grip himself onto Purple, clutching him at the arms and holding himself so he wouldn’t just collapse onto the ground.

“Like that?” Purple asked breathlessly after pulling away with a string of saliva keeping them connected. His wrist twisted generously, churning the muscles around in Lime’s shoulder as the blade of his knife turned with it. “You’re shaking so deliciously, Lime. It’s getting me all hot and excited.”

“F-fuck you,” Lime growled, his legs sliding forward as he was shoved back, hard, against the wall again; it was a surprise that his head didn’t jerk back and throw him into unconsciousness.

“Oh, trust me, I’ll have you in the palm of my hand, baby.”

Lime was suddenly met with the floor meeting his rear as Purple dropped him, kneeling in front so that he could cut off the bottom half of his suit. It took him a moment to actually process the cold air rushing to meet his thighs and groin when his underwear was torn off him as well, mind still buzzing with the excruciating pain in his shoulder. Cold hands wrapped around his limp cock and a shiver went down Lime’s spine; it felt good, but still he wanted to shove Purple away and scramble to the emergency button. If only the dripping blood from his open wound would cease so that he could actually move.

Purple’s hands slid up and down, watching amusedly as Lime’s cock hardened in his grasp. Curses sputtered from the latter’s mouth, but Purple heard none of them as he toyed with the newly-hardened length. He could hear, though, the labored breaths from Lime’s heaving chest as he struggled to stay conscious and hold his head up off the cold wall behind him.

Purple smirked. “Look at you, just lying there like a good boy,” he praised. Lime’s cock throbbed in his hand and he hummed, stroking it faster in response to his arousal. “Good boy, good boy,” he repeated, enjoying how the other man seized beneath him in pleasure. Who would’ve thought all he had to do was praise him a little and he would be this hard?

He led Lime further and further until he was right on the edge of his orgasm and then stopped, gripping the base of his dick hard enough to keep him from cumming too early.

“Not yet, darling,” Purple cooed, holding him in place with one hand while he fumbled with his belt and pulled out his own cock, which was equally hard and throbbing with desire. Lime wheezed and coughed when he was yanked forward and thrown on his back, legs spread against his will; Purple slicked two fingers around his own tongue and then wasted no time in beginning to stretch Lime.

“F-fuck!” Lime tensed his body at the sudden and strange feeling of fingers invading his ass, his nails digging into the metal floorboards until the skin beneath started to drip blood. His back arched off the cold floor as Purple jammed his fingers further inside, reaching for that special spot. It wasn’t until Lime’s whole body shook and he gasped and sputtered that Purple knew he had found it.

“Right there, huh?” Purple asked, smirking wider than he had before as he fiddled with Lime’s insides until he was trembling and shaking like he was having a panic attack—maybe he was?

Lime was only released from the surges of pleasure when Purple removed his fingers and coated the wet substance remaining over his own cock in preparation for the main course of their activity. The relief was only temporary though, because soon enough Purple was thrusting his entire length into Lime.

He almost screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure until Purple slapped a hand over his mouth; they couldn’t get caught now, otherwise he would be found out. That wouldn’t be good.

Purple rocked his hips at a quick pace, much to Lime’s discomfort, and rammed himself in and out as far as he could reach. He pushed himself more and more until he was thrusting right against Lime’s prostate, chuckling through exhales as he loomed over the other. “You sound so pretty through my hand,” he groaned out huskily. “It’s such a shame you have to keep quiet. I’d love to hear you scream for me.”

Lime used what was left of his energy to glare at Purple, only to have his head drop back against the hard floor and he winced in pain. He muttered another broken “fuck” through the palm of Purple’s hand.

“I’m so close,” Purple growled, finally releasing the base of Lime’s cock as he propped himself up with the free hand, placing it beside the other man’s torso. “I’m gonna fill you up so good and then carve out your heart as my trophy. You’d like that wouldn’t you? Yeah, you fucking would, slut.”

He thrusted again, rough and hard, as Lime finally reached his orgasm, shooting out sticky white liquid all over himself and the other until he had practically passed out; Purple grunted and finished off as well, holding Lime’s hips against his own to make sure none of his cum would drip out until he pulled out himself. It was then that Lime finally lost consciousness, being dragged into a void of darkness that saved him from what his reality had become.

Purple paid no mind to that, sliding his cock out of the man and tucking it back into his suit before he plucked the knife out of Lime’s shoulder and instead began to cut and rip open a hole in his chest; the metallic smell was quite refreshing after the stench of sweat invaded his nostrils, so he relished every second of it until a pile of meat was left beside what used to be Lime and he ripped the formerly-beating heart from the cavern of his chest, snapping rib bones in the process.

“What a delight!” He chirped, tucking the organ beneath the open flap of his suit before zipping the top back up and glancing up; the lights were flickering back on now, so he had to be on his way.

Humming a soft tune to himself, Purple hopped into the nearby vent at the other end of the room and headed over to the reactor room, stirring up the perfect alibi in his head.


	2. Pink/Blue - Work Load

She hated the cold—that much was true, yet somehow she always found herself back at the Polus dock. 

“Ugh, it’s freezing,” Pink muttered, wrapping her fingers around her forearms. The minimal warmth wasn’t enough to satisfy her, but it would have to do. She wouldn’t get anywhere complaining.

“It’s just for a while.” Blue clicked his key into place and hummed while pulling it out of its slot. He stalked over to Pink’s side and slid an arm across her shoulders; it was almost humorous how easily the shade of her cheeks began to match her name. “Split up, do your tasks, then meet me back in admin, yeah?”

Pink nodded, though she was having trouble digesting any of his words. It was hard to focus when she could feel the burn of his palm over her suit, after all. Still, she parted from Blue and turned right towards electrical where she fixed her first set of wires; those were always annoying and nothing but busy work, but who was she to complain?

Next was oxygen cans, then water wheels, and then she found herself downloading data. The trip wasn’t too far from admin, so she was keen on finishing up quickly and meeting back up with Blue. A good hour or so had passed by now, which was more than enough time for him to have finished the tasks on his side of the map as well. She hummed delightfully at the thought of hearing that deep, sickly-sweet voice of his again. 

Not the time.

As always, downloading and uploading data was boring. Plain boring. She tapped her fingers against the counter and whistled a tune to herself while waiting, but Pink’s mind continuously drifted into familiar—and arousing—territory. She wanted to see Blue. She wanted to hear Blue. She wanted to touch Blue.

She needed Blue. 

So, like any good girl would do, she hurried away from communications as soon as the pop-up on the screen congratulated her for finishing the upload. The doors to admin had been locked, as they sometimes did (control said something about it being mysterious and potentially dangerous, if she recalled correctly), so Pink flipped the switches carefully and practically squealed when they shrieked open. Metal against metal was definitely not her favorite sound.

Blue was standing before the admin table, eyes scanning across the mini icons before flicking upward to the buzzing TV. It wasn’t on, or rather it had been left on sleep mode, so the little bouncing logo was quite entertaining. It always was, somehow, and Pink couldn’t help but giggle.

“Ah,” Blue said, turning to meet her gaze. “All finished?”

Pink bit down on her lip as hard as she possibly could. His poor, pretty voice was doing far too much damage to her lower half. “Roger,” she replied cheerfully. “Could we spare a moment longer, though?”

He eyed her curiously, then noticed the sliver of smudging blood across her bottom lip. “Baby,” he grumbled, tender, low, and slow, “are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Blue reached out, cupping her chin delicately in his larger, gloved hands.

Pink melted right then and there, knees knocking together weakly and just barely holding herself up. She was already dripping wet through her suit, gripping tight to Blue’s shirt and tugging. “Yes, oh god, yes, take it off, please,” she begged. 

They worked hastily against each other, unzipping and pulling cloth off each other as fast as they possibly could. Somewhere along the way, Blue found himself backing up towards the bookshelf, knocking into the backside. The telltale clunk of a few novels falling to the ground could be heard from the other side of the small room, but it was of no matter to them. 

Pink fell forward over Blue, kicking away their hazmat-esque suits in the process. She pressed her hands firm into his shoulders and rocked her hips down into his already-hardening cock.

“Heh,” she breathed, “you’re no better than me.”

“Shut up, slut,” Blue growled back, snapping his hips up to meet hers. She shuddered and groaned loudly, waves of pleasure stitching down her spine; both the low rumble of his throat and the pulsating of her groin were driving her insane. Her hips ground into him a few more times, only until his fingers curled around her supple hips and dug dark red into the skin. Pink eagerly snapped the waistband of his boxers away and allowed his erection to pop free, rolling her hips forward against bare skin.

“Fuck,” she hissed, inhaling sharply at the raw stimulation. It wasn’t much, not nearly enough of what she actually wanted or needed, but it was riling Blue up and she loved to see that. “Don’t think I can wait any longer, Bluey, need your dick inside me now.”

“Sit on it then,” Blue demanded. He locked eyes with her, dark and dominating, and she did as told—just like the good girl she was. He told her such.

There was little need for lube or prep; she was already producing a copious amount of her own, natural lube thanks to her spiking libido and she had taken Blue’s dick enough times to have its shape imprinted on the inside of her pussy. It slid in nice and easy, pressing hard kisses to the entrance of her womb each time she rocked herself up and down over Blue’s lap. Scratches found their way onto the front and back of Blue’s shoulders as Pink steadied herself, though her hips were moving erratically, desperate for the lovely bulge in her stomach and shocks of ecstasy rolling across her body. Her fingers pulled away for only a moment to brush across the lump over her stomach, feeling the outline of his cock sinking in and out.

“So good,” she whimpered, mind blurring past every knock against her pussy. “God, so good.”

“You like that?” Blue purred, cupping a breast in his hand. His finger curled over her nipple and pinched it, grinning delightfully when she gasped and groaned. “Like taking my cock like the fucking cockslut you are? Tell me.”

“I’m a cockslut! Fuck, I’m yours!”

“Good girl.” Blue snapped his hips up again, sending shockwaves throughout the both of them. They gripped each other, skin burning and aching against each other as their orgasms shakily, steadily climbed closer and closer. “I’m close,” he warned.

“Me too, me too,” Pink squealed, pressing down harder, rocking faster. She was building up so quickly, so achingly close to her orgasm. Finally, as Blue swiped his fingers across both of her breasts and nipples, she shuddered in an almost violent way and reached the high of her climax. Not only a few thrusts later, Blue was spilling his load inside of her with no mind of consequences.

Not that it mattered.

Panting, Pink pulled herself off of Blue and smiled sheepishly. “I think,” she mumbled, “we should clean up and probably get back to work.”

“We should,” Blue agreed with a breathless chuckle. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime, though.”

It was all she could do not to grin and turn as pink as her name.


End file.
